The Evil Genius Who Caught Me
by storyteller59
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a top spy but she is captured by evil genius Chloe Beale. Will Beca escape or will she fall for her enemy. Bloe, because everyone loves a good bloe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thought would give writing a try, love this pair even if not canon. So put this out there, intro is short but subsequent chapters will be longer.

Beca sat struggling in the chair unable to move. She was tied down and had a gag in her mouth as well. She could not believe the top spy in the CIA was being held captive, granted this was done by one of the most elusive and dangerous criminal in the world, but she was Beca Mitchell the big BM, this should not have happened.

Beca was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her nemesis enter the room, who stood there smirking at Beca. When Beca finally did notice her she was surprised to find her breath being taken away; there was no denying this girl was beautiful. She had gorgeous red hair and bright blue eyes. Her breasts were magnificent and she had a very tight ass _; I bet you could bounce a quarter off it, wait what am I saying!_ Beca though to herself.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Nice to see you Agent Mitchell glad you could join me. I am surprised; you usually are so talkative I hear." Chloe said with a smirk. "Well no matter I am glad you are here I must say you are much hotter in person"

Beca yelled profanities through her gag and started to struggle, she then saw Chloe was watching her with much excitement, as her breasts heaved up and down, and realized she probably should not be doing that so she stopped. Chloe then sat down in her lap straddling her while fondling Beca's boobs.

"I must say these are quite nice" I am going to have some fun with you for sure. She then removed Beca's gag from her mouth and Beca decided to let her have it.

"You crazy bitch what the hell do you think mmph" that was all Beca could get out as Chloe crashed her mouth to hers. She stuck her tongue in Beca's mouth but Beca wanted to fight it. After a bit Chloe stood up, put the gag back in Beca's mouth and walked out of the room but not before blowing Beca a kiss.

" _God damn I hate her, but man is she fine, wait what am I saying? I like dudes_! Beca thought to herself as she also wondered how she was going to get out of her current predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I thought I would give an update, before heading out. The next chapter should be even longer been a while since I've written. Thanks for all your reviews, it helps me write.

Oh and I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters

Chloe walked back to her office with a skip in her step, for some reason Agent Beca Mitchell made her very happy. She knew Beca was the enemy, and her purpose was to take Chloe down, but perhaps she could take Chloe down in another way, Chloe though as she smirked to herself.

"What are you smiling about" her assistant Aubrey Posen asked

"Oh just happy about our new prisoner" Chloe responded

"Really but she is just so alternative, and besides we got her why not just eliminate her and finish the job? Aubrey asked

"Oh let me have my fun first, besides she gets me so wet" Chloe whispered to Aubrey

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and the two continued to talk about their plans

Back at HQ Jesse Swanson was worried; he hasn't heard back yet from his friend and colleague Beca yet and was wondering if something had happened to her. Beca was the best agent they got but he knew she wasn't immune to getting into a bad situation. Beca and Jesse had been friends forever and almost dated but then decided it was better to stay as friends. Beca had stated she was into guys but Jesse wasn't so sure, he had noticed her checking out a few ladies in their time together and Jesse though she might be a lesbian. Not that there was anything wrong with that in Jesse's mind he just wanted his friend to be happy and truthful about who she was. He then got a text message asking him to come see the boss.

As Jesse walked into the waiting room for his boss's office he saw her assistant Stacie was once again smiling at him. Stacie was what people would describe as a knockout, with big boobs and a great ass she was one who was lusted after constantly, which worked for her since she loved sex. She loved sex so much she continued to have sex after her lady doctor told her not to for six weeks. But while Jesse considered her a friend he didn't see it going much beyond that. Jesse wanted a woman in his life who could be a little controlling, Jesse was a laid back guy and he thought that could be a good balance for him. Still that didn't stop Stacie from trying to get him into her pants.

"Hey Jesse" Stacie said in a sultry voice

"Hello Stacie how are you this fine morning" Jesse replied

"Not too bad but I would be better if you stuck it in me" Stacie replied with a smile

Before Jesse could respond his boss yelled for him to come into her office, Jesse entered the office to see his boss lying on her side on the floor.

"What are you doing" Jesse asked

"My doctor told me to get more cardio so I am horizontal running, but hey maybe it will help me in my sexy times with Bumper" his boss replied

Jesse's boss, Fat Amy (she called herself that so people didn't say it behind her back) may not have looked it but she was very serious when she needed to be and ran the office like a well-oiled machine. She quickly got up from the floor and filled Jesse in on the situation. When Beca was on assignment in a town called Barden she was ambushed and taken captive. Now it was not quite sure who took her or where she was at the moment but the big lead was Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale was an international arms dealer the agency had been trying to take down, not only was she very evil and very smart she also was very bubbly and friendly and so she seemed to get along with most people which made it even harder to capture her.

"So what is the plan?" Jesse asked

"The plan is to send an agent into Barden to try to find out where Agent Mitchell is being held. Now there is no way of getting close to Chloe and even if we could I heard she plays for the other team so wouldn't do you much good. However her assistant one Aubrey Posen seems to go for guys and always is hanging out at the local library after work" Fat Amy replied

"The library?" Jesse asked

"She is very nerdy and standoffish so it a perfect place for her" Fat Amy replied

Fat Amy finished telling Jesse the rest of the plan and then told him to be on his way. It looked like Jesse was going to try to seduce this Aubrey in order to find out where his friend was, and Jesse would do anything for Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews.

Before Jesse headed out he went to gather the rest of the team; when he did he brought them into the conference room to brief them. As he looked over his team he knew they may not look like much but in this case looks could be deceiving. There was Cynthia Rose or CR who was big, loud, and made her love for the ladies known. She also was tough as nails and was a great fighter. Then there was Lily who was very quiet when she talked but could climb anything and was very nimble. Lastly there was Benji who was Jesse's college roommate; Benji looked awkward and sounded like it too but he was very good with technology and had great slight of hand due to him being a magician. Once Jesse finished briefing them they were all on a plane to Barden. It was a three hour plane ride so Jesse had time to think about his plan, he knew it would not be easy to seduce Aubrey but he had to do whatever it took to get his friend back home safely.

Back at Chloe's headquarters Beca awoke from a nap to see Chloe standing in front of her with a big smile on her face. The next thing Beca knew Chloe was once again straddling her, took off her top, and shoved Beca's face in her boobs.

"That's it baby enjoy the girls I know you want too" Chloe told Beca.

Beca then stated to yell obscenities at Chloe once again but the vibration from her yelling felt good against Chloe's breasts, which caused Chloe to moan in pleasure _. Dammit why is everything I do enjoyable for her_ Beca thought. Chloe then got a big grin on her face as she got up and sat down on Beca's lap facing away from her. She then proceeded to grind into Beca. Beca tried to resist as first but soon broke down. This was something that Beca was enjoying very much, as much as she didn't want to and she stated to moan in pleasure and felt herself getting very wet. Chloe kept going and Beca's moans kept getting louder and louder and Chloe kept grinding harder and harder until Beca exploded into an orgasm. Chloe kept sitting on Beca's lap till Beca was finished with her orgasm and then got up. Beca hated herself for enjoying that and could feel a big wet spot on her pants. Chloe then came around to Beca and leaned down to her ear.

"I love having you around and I promise you it will only get better, well for a while before I get rid of you" Chloe told her.

Beca shuddered as she walked away she needed to find a way to get out of here.

As the plane touched down in Barden Jesse sent his team to their safe house and made his way over to the library. It was now evening and Aubrey should be there by now. He quickly found the library and made his way inside. He soon found her over in the back reading a book _. Damn she is attractive, focus Swanson you need to stay focused, you are here for Beca remember_ Jesse though as he approached her.

"Excuse me can I ask you a question" Jesse asked her

"What is it I'm very busy and just wish to be left alone, who do you people…" Aubrey started to yell at Jesse but stopped when she saw him. He was breathtaking to her with his good build, brown hair, and eyes you could just get lost in.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I needed help finding a book" Jesse responded

"Oh that's alright sit down so we can talk" Aubrey told him

Jesse sat down and he and Aubrey started to talk. It quickly became apparent that they were clicking Aubrey, who had not dated in a while, felt very comfortable around Jesse, while Jesse felt the same way and finally thought he found someone who could be a little controlling and balance him out. After an hour of talking the library was starting to close and so Aubrey suggested they go out for ice cream; after they got their ice cream Jesse was eating him and got some on his nose and Aubrey playfully licked it off. Jesse then asked her if she wanted to get coffee at his place (an apartment Jesse rented for the operation) and she agreed.

As soon as they entered his apartment both of them started to attack the other one with their mouth and both fell onto the couch. As they struggled to get their clothes off Aubrey suddenly realized something.

"Do you have protection?" she asked

"I'll be right back" Jesse replied

Jesse went to the other room to get it and Aubrey, who was always naturally curious started to look around. She saw something sticking out from under Jesse's pants that he had thrown across the room and when she pulled it out she saw it was his ID card from the agency.

 _Oh no what have I done? How could I be so stupid and fall into this trap. I need to get out of here to tell Chloe_ Aubrey though, but before she could move she heard a click.

Aubrey turned around to see Jesse pointing a gun at her.

"I'm sorry Aubrey I need to get my friend back" Jesse told her


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter little shorter but wanted to get it out.

I don't own Pitch Perfect in any way.

Jesse just stood there for a bit unsure of what to do next; he was pointing a gun at Chloe Beale's assistant and needed to figure out how to get the information from her. _Damn this girl really is hot, wait what? Stay focused Swanson you need to find Becca it doesn't matter if she has gorgeous eyes, exquisite breasts, or an ass that just won't quit… wait am I? Dammit I'm hard!_ Jesse thought to himself as he was trying to think of a plan as well. Before Jesse could think of what to do next CR, Lily, and Benji came running through the door.

"Jesse are you ok?" CR asked as they entered the apartment

"Yeah I'm fine" Jesse replied

"So this was all a fucking trick, you never cared for me?" Aubrey yelled

"I need to get my friend back" Jesse replied without answering her question

"You fucking used me!" Aubrey yelled as she tossed Jesse's pants at him in anger

"Sorry about that but what choice did I have, now you have to tell us where Beca is" Jesse said hoping his hard-on would go away.

"Or what if I don't" Aubrey sniped

"Bitch do not cross me I will end you!" CR replied

Before CR could lunge for Aubrey, Jesse stepped in between them and ordered everyone to sit down. He then told Lily and Benji to escort Aubrey to the van while he and CR cleaned up the apartment. When they were done they made their way to the van and then back to the safe house. Once there they put Aubrey in one of the room and started to go through her bag to see if they could get a sense of where Chloe's hideout was. While they were looking for the information Jesse went to go talk to Aubrey.

"Look I know you are mad but you can help yourself out by helping us" Jesse said

"Go to hell" Aubrey replied

"Ok fine suit yourself" Jesse said as he turned to walk out

"Did you even care about me at all?" Aubrey asked

"I don't have time for this" Jesse replied as he walked out once again avoiding the question

Back at Chloe's hideout she was in her bedroom fingering herself furiously with thoughts of Beca. She really had it bad for this girl and she didn't know what to do. Well she knew she was going to have her way with her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to get rid of her after. Chloe was really confused she didn't know what was wrong with her; she had never felt this way about a girl before.

Chloe got involved in the world of international arms dealings because it was the family business, both her parents did it. Chloe quickly discovered she was good at it because she was both ruthless and smart but able to hide that by her demeanor; few people ever saw her as a threat.

Chloe's parents were killed by Beca's agency 5 years ago and since then Chloe had been in charge. She had totally revamped and revitalized the business expanding it in ways her parents could not. Her main goal, other than making money, was to take down the agency that killed her parents. So when she found out the agency's top agent was going to be in Barden to take her down she knew this was a golden opportunity. She tracked Beca for a few days before she quickly got the drop on her had her team knock her out with a tranq gun, and then bring her back to Chloe's lair. She was instantly turned on by the short brunette and knew she had to have her. Finishing herself off Chloe knew it was time to move things along ever further.

Chloe got up from the bed went to her dresser and got out her favorite strap-on, and went to pay Beca a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the wait here is the next chapter it a little shorter but thought would get something posted.

I don't own Pitch Perfect in any way.

Chloe entered the room where she was keeping Beca and smiled; now she really was going to have some fun. What they had done together before was nice but today was going to be special.

"Hello Beca nice to see you" Chloe said with a smirk

Beca just turned her head and refused to look at Chloe

"Oh don't be that way I got a special surprise for you" Chloe said as she started to unbutton her pants and take them off to expose the strap-on she had put on.

Beca's eyes filled with fear and through her gag she pleaded with Chloe not to do anything.

"Oh stop your complaining this will be fun" Chloe said as she picked up Beca from the chair and bent her over a table in the room.

At the agency's safe house the squad was still trying to figure out where Chloe's hideout was. Aubrey was not talking but Jesse felt they were getting good information from her belongings. There was a knock at the door and in walked Fat Amy and Stacy.

"Any luck so far?" Fat Amy asked

"None yet but we think we are making progress" Jesse said

Jesse went back to the room where they were holding Aubrey to talk to her but when she saw him she turned her head away and refused to say anything. Jesse was about to walk back to the group when Stacie walked in.

"Hey Jesse Fat Amy is looking for you" Stacie said

"I'll be right there" Jesse replied

Stacie then moved closer to Jesse and tried to bring in for a kiss. Jesse resisted as he always did but Stacie did notice that Aubrey was glaring at her. _Oh I guess she is jealous_ Stacie though to herself

As they left the room Stacie told Jesse about it and maybe they could use it to get Aubrey to talk. Jesse on the other hand was not so sure, Aubrey was very loyal to her best friend and boss even if she did have feelings for Jesse.

Aubrey sat in the room unsure of what to do. She was starting to develop feelings for Jesse and even though he worked for the enemy she wanted to pursue those feelings. At the same thing there was no way she could betray Chloe. When Aubrey was six her parents died at the hands of a drunk driver and it was her friend Chloe who took her in and demanded to her parents that Aubrey live with them. After Chloe's parents were killed and Chloe took over the family business, Aubrey became her assistant. It was her way of saying thank you to her best and most loyal friend. Aubrey decided that even though she was starting to like Jesse there was no way she could betray her friend/sister.

Chloe had placed Beca on the table and had lowered Beca's pants to the ground. She was starting to do the same with Beca's panties when she heard Beca scream into the gag. Chloe ignored it at first but then started to think. If she did this there was no way they could ever be together long term. Chloe's initial plan was to get rid of Beca but now she was not so sure. Chloe knew she couldn't do it this way and pulled Beca's panties and pants back up. She sat Beca in the chair again and whispered I'm sorry into Beca's ear before running from the room in shame.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Beca woke up startled by her change in scenery. She was no longer tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. She was now on a soft bed with no gag and only bound by a pair of handcuffs attached to the headboard. She looked up and saw Chloe sitting there smiling at her.

"Good morning I hope you are feeling better now that you aren't in such a precarious position" Chloe said

"What the hell is the matter with you, first you kidnap me, then you violate me, then you almost rape me, and now you bring me where what the hell is going on" Beca Demanded

"Well originally the plan was to get rid of you at some point, after all you do work for my enemy, but now I am not so sure. I think I may be falling for you" Chloe said

"Are you nuts there is no way I could be with someone like you" Beca responded

Beca was confused as hell, she knew she shouldn't be this way but she was falling for Chloe as well; there was just something about her. Not only was she beautiful but Beca knew how smart she was, and even though she was evil Beca felt drawn to her. Beca finally had to admit to herself what she had been trying to hide for so long, she liked women. If Beca was being truly honest she had figured it out pretty early in life; one time when she was about 10 she was in the car with her father and they both saw a woman kiss her girlfriend right in front of a bookstore. "Look at that fucking dyke that is disgusting!" Beca's father exclaimed and Beca knew she could she could never admit these feelings out loud out of fear she would lose her father's love. Beca's mom had walked out on them and she did not want to lose her father as well. Since then on she had pretended to be straight, even dating a few guys but it never went anywhere. Beca thought Jesse might know the truth, since they had been best friends forever, but she was not sure.

Even still there was no way she could be with Chloe Beale, the woman was evil and the enemy and it would just not work. Even if she did give in to these feelings eventually Chloe would be caught and sent to prison.

"I'm sorry there is no way I can be with you" Beca told Chloe again this time in a calmer tone.

"We'll see" Chloe responded with a smile and left the room.

The next day Chloe returned and Beca asked why she was handcuffed. Chloe told her it was to make sure she couldn't leave and expose her, when she was sure she could trust Beca she would remove the handcuffs. Since Beca wasn't going anywhere for a while she and Chloe started to talk. Chloe told Beca about her childhood and after a while Beca did the same. Beca felt bad to hear about Chloe's parents but then again they were bad people they got what was coming to them. They found out they had common interests such as loving to eat, and just lounging around the house, and even similar musical tastes.

Chloe walked in one day and heard Beca softly singing David Guetta's Titanium.

"Wow you can sing" Chloe exclaimed with excitement.

"Dude get out" Beca said in an annoyed tone, singing was something personal to her she didn't like other people to know about it.

"Sign for me?" Chloe asked

"Dude no!" Beca responded

"Oh come on that song is my jam, my lady jam, it really builds" Chloe said as she winked at Beca

Beca still would not sing, shocked at the fact that Chloe had just told her she masturbates to Titanium.

Chloe then told her she would not leave until Beca sang so finally Beca started to sing.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

Soon Chloe joined in and they sang together

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

Beca and Chloe finished the song and were smiling at one another.

"Chloe if, and this is an if, we do get together you need to give up your life of crime" Beca stated

"I can't do that Beca" Chloe responded

:"Why not?" Beca asked

"Because your agency killed my parents and they must pay!" Chloe exclaimed

"Chloe your agency were bad people, not only were they arms dealers they had dozens of people killed, some they even did themselves" Beca told her

"That's not true! You are lying!" Chloe yelled

"It is true Chloe, look me in the eyes and see if I am lying, I am telling you the truth" Beca stated.

Chloe did this and knew Beca was telling the truth, she still was mad that her parents were dead but there was no bringing them back, and now she had a chance to be with an amazing woman. Also to tell the truth this life that Chloe was leading wasn't making her that happy. But she still had one more question.

"What about Aubrey I haven't seen her in a few days and I got a suspicion you guys got her, will she be ok?" Chloe asked

"She was just your assistant and didn't do anything bad directly so she should be fine" Beca responded

Chloe had heard enough and rushed over to Beca to unlock the handcuffs. She then grabbed Beca and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Beca responded and soon it was a battle of dominance between their tongues and also to a battle to pull the other one under them as they both wanted to be on top. After a bit they soon stopped making out and Beca went to unbutton Chloe's jeans. But before she could Jesse and his team broke down the door and rushed in. Jesse tackled Chloe and put her in handcuffs.

"Chloe Beale you are under arrest" Jesse said


	7. Chapter 7

Beca just stood there in shock as he watched Jesse put the handcuffs on Chloe, just when she thought she had found someone special, she could lose her forever, she had to do something.

"Jesse stop, I love her!" Beca yelled

Jesse turned around with a surprised look on his face, well him and the rest of his team. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"Are you nuts Beca, or did she do something to you, yep that must be it you are drugged, don't worry we will have it out of your system soon enough" Jesse said

"I am not drugged I am fine you don't know Chloe like I do she is a good person underneath it all" Beca yelled back

"Dude she kidnapped you, you need to snap out of this" Jesse told her as he marched Chloe out of the room.

Beca was very upset and did not know what to do. Soon she found CR and Lily leading her out of the room, into a waiting car, and then on to a plane to take them back to the agency.

Back at the agency Fat Amy was holding a debriefing on the mission and Beca just stood there silently in the corner, she was pretty pissed off. Fat Amy saw this and asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You won't let Chloe go that is what is wrong" Beca fumed

"Beca she is an international arms dealer she is not a good person" Fat Amy told her

"She is just give her a chance" Beca pleaded

"Ok" Amy responded

"Wait what?" Beca asked confused the chief would listen to her.

Fat Amy led the way and soon she Beca and Jesse were heading to the cell where Chloe was being held. Beca heart dropped when she saw how depressed Chloe looked. Fat Amy then spoke up she told Chloe that if she became an informant for the agency, helped them track down and capture the bad guys, then she could see to it that Chloe got an a deal where she would not have to serve any prison time, and be free. Of course they would keep this deal under wraps because they didn't want Chloe to be put in danger but still Chloe should always be cautious in the future.

"So do we have a deal?" Fat Amy asked

"Yes we do" Chloe responded

"Oh thank god" Beca responded as she ran over to Chloe to give her a kiss.

Chloe was eager to respond and soon the kiss deepened and they both fell onto the bed, but before they could get any further Jesse interrupted them.

"Woah, woah not in public guys" Jesse said

Beca threw him a glare and then Chloe asked what would happen to Aubrey. Fat Amy responded that since Chloe was cooperating then Aubrey would be free to go as well. Jesse then volunteered to go tell Aubrey the news.

The closer Jesse got to Aubrey's cell the faster he moved. Soon he was in a full on sprint and was a little winded when he got to her cell. Aubrey looked up at him with surprise.

"So uh Chloe is cooperating with us so you both free to go" Jesse said

"Good" Aubrey spat back

"Are you mad at me or something" Jesse asked

"You lied to me you made me think you cared about me!" Aubrey exclaimed

"I was just doing my job!" Jesse yelled

"You know what I don't care you can mmph" Aubrey started to say but was interrupted by Jesse pressing her lips to hers. The next thing Aubrey knew Jesse has pushed her onto the table so she was lying on her back, they continued to make out as Aubrey fumbled with his belt buckle. After she got it undone Jesse pulled out his member, pushed Aubrey's panties aside and entered her. His motions were hard and fast and a little bit angry as he still was. Aubrey was angry as well and dug her nails into his back leaving him with scratch marks all over his back. This was the first time having sex together but they seemed to be in sync and both finished simultaneously. When they were done Jesse leaned over Aubrey and told her he wanted to see her again, Aubrey agreed.

Jesse cleaned himself up and went back to the meeting room.

"I told her" Jesse said as he entered

"Looks like you did more than that" CR responded

"Ok I penetrated her as well" Jesse said

"Still not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate" Fat Amy responded

"Well that's too bad but hey maybe we could have a threesome" Stacie said

Fat Amy told the group they were done for the day and told them they had the week off. Jesse went back to see Aubrey and Beca to see Chloe, she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend.

A/N: So not done more to come, including Beca and Chloe adventures both personal and professional.


	8. Note

A/N: Hey guys know it's been a while with an update, but I will continue. I got a question I got an idea where story should go but little different so should I add to this story or make a sequel? Let me know.

Also just out of curiosity any other pairings you want to see?


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ok so looks like add to story edged out sequel so I'll add for now and maybe do a sequel later on. Sorry for the wait in updating things got busy. I own nothing_

Jesse was walking out of the meeting room happy to have some time off, and happy to have some more time to spend with Aubrey, but before he could get too far he felt an arm stop him. The next thing he knew he was pressed up against the wall and Stacie was very close to him her hands were pressed up against the wall on either side of Jesse's arms and her well-endowed chest was pressed up against his chest.

"I was serious about what I said earlier you know, I would love to have a threesome with you and Aubrey" Stacie said breathily

"Yeah that's not going to happen Stacie, just give it a rest" Jesse replied

"Oh come on I heard the talk about you, I know what your packing, plus you are very good looking, and Aubrey, man is she hot, I bet I could have fun with her" Stacie said

At that moment Aubrey walked around the corner looking for Jesse when she saw the scene in front of her she could feel the little green monster rise in her, and she was not happy.

"What the hell is going on here" Aubrey growled

"Just giving your boyfriend a proposition, something the three of us could do together" Stacie replied

"Not going to happen, not get the fuck away from my boyfriend" Aubrey said as she pulled Stacie off Jesse and pushed her down the hallway.

Stacie sulked off and Jesse turned to look at Aubrey with a look of amusement on his face.

"So boyfriend huh when did that happen?" Jesse asked

"Uh well…I just thought since we you know… we were there" Aubrey stammered

"Good because I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend" Jesse responded

Aubrey squealed and jumped into Jesse's arms and they walked off together ready to spend their time off together.

Stacie on the other hand was not happy; she was pretty horny from her encounter with Jesse and needed a release. Stacie was not sure where she could turn, none of the other ladies in the office were people she thought of in a romantic way and they were all straight; well except for Cynthia Rose but she had a steady girlfriend. Suddenly Benji walked around the corner and Stacie had an idea. While Benji was not someone she would normally go for she was pretty hard up at the moment and she had to admit the dork was kind of cute.

"Hey Stacie what's up?" Benji asked

"Not much Benji, hey you want to hang out? Stacie asked

Benji accepted and he and Stacie went to go get drinks.

Fat Amy saw all this happen while standing in the agency's control room man, this company is incestuous Fat Amy thought to herself.

Fat Amy sat down at her desk to think about the past week's events, she was glad Agent Mitchell was back and not harmed. She was also glad Chloe agreed to work with the agency but she was a little suspicious of how quickly she said yes. She though it may be because the girl was into Beca but she was still a little worried. Chloe in the past had made it very clear that she wanted to destroy this agency and Fat Amy was not sure she was over that. After all the girl was very close to her parents and to suddenly go good and agree to cooperate didn't sit totally right with Fat Amy; she decided to keep an eye on Chloe. '

But for now she was leaving work and going to spend some time with her man. If you told Fat Amy a year ago she would have a serious boyfriend she would have laughed at you. After all she loved going from hookup to hookup and not being attached, but there was something about Bumper that changed all that. Sure he was goofy looking, awkward, and kind of cocky but Fat Amy couldn't help but fall for him. She left the office got into her sweet ride and went off to see him.

The entire team seemed to be enjoying themselves that evening, Cynthia Rose was with her girlfriend enjoying an evening at home. Lily was with her friends hanging out at a bar. Bumper and Fat Amy playing strip poker at their place; Benji and Stacie were doing shots at her place until Stacie pulled him into the bedroom. Jesse and Aubrey were watching The Breakfast Club, which was Jesse's favorite movie. And Chloe and Beca were at Beca's place after a nice dinner at a romantic restaurant. They had moved to Beca's bedroom and had started to make out. Just as Beca stepped back and pushed Chloe onto the bed they heard a knock at the door.

 _A/N: I know, I know it sucks they were interrupted again and this chapter was light on Bloe but we will get there. I wanted to talk about the other characters first. To be continued._


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry about the long wait I've just been busy and kind of have writers block, but I thought you guys deserved something so here is the next chapter. I'll try to be better with updating. Also I know a request for Emily but not sure if she will make an appearance in this story, but let me know if you want any more couples, we got Becca and Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey, and Fat Amy and Bumper. Not sure if Stacie and Benji is going to be long term or a one night thing, and yes I know it's a little weird but I decided what the hell._

Beca went to answer the door annoyed that she and Chloe were being bothered. Whoever it was needed to go away, and go away fast. She answered the door with an annoyed look on her face, she opened the door to find a tall guy standing there with brown hair.

"Hi I heard Chloe is here?" the guy said

"That depends, who the hell are you" Beca replied in an annoyed tone

"Beca who is at the door… Tom what are you doing here" Chloe asked puzzled

"Who is Tom?" Beca asked Chloe in an accusatory tone

"I'm her boyfriend" Tom replied

"Ex-Boyfriend, now if you will excuse us for a second Beca we need to talk" Chloe said as she dragged Tom to another room.

"Tom what are you doing here" Chloe demanded

"I wanted you back Chloe you never should have left me" Tom answered

"How many times do I have to tell you we are over" Chloe said exasperated

"Fine I'll go, for now but don't forget why you are here you got a job to do" Tom said as he left

Chloe looked worried she knew what she had agreed to with Tom but she was having a change of heart. She didn't want to hurt Beca but at the same time she didn't know what would happen if she broke her word. She went back outside to talk to Beca.

"What was that about" Beca asked

"Just an ex who can't take no for an answer" Chloe replied

"Do you want me to deal with it?" Beca asked

"No I got it, thanks though" Chloe responded

"Well should we get back to our previous activities" Beca said with a smirk on her face

"Actually could we hold off I kind of just want to go to bed, we could snuggle though" Chloe said

"Of course anything for you" Beca replied as they made their way back to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Beca pulled in Chloe and held her close, she put her face in Chloe's hair and inhaled; god its smelled so good, Beca couldn't help but let out a moan as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Over at Stacie's both Benji and Stacie were lying in her bad both with smiles on their faces.

"Wow that was awesome!" Benji exclaimed

"Yeah that was pretty fun I am glad we did that" Stacie replied

"Well I am going to go so thanks" Benji said as he started to get up from the bed

"You don't have to go why don't you stay, we can have round 2 in the morning, well I guess technically round 3" Stacie said

Benji aged and returned to the bed

Over at Jesse's the movie was just ending and Jesse had a big grin on his face, Aubrey saw this and laughed.

"You are such a nerd" Aubrey said

"Hey you dating me what does that say about you?" Jesse asked as he hit her with a pillow

Aubrey gasped in mock anger and hit Jesse back; soon they were having a full on pillow fight and made their way to the bedroom.

Everybody seemed content, well everybody but Chloe, as Beca lay sleeping peacefully, she just laid there awake wondering what she should do.


	11. Chapter 10

Chloe awoke the next morning to see she was still in Beca's arms. She found it so peaceful and Beca being so close to her really turned her on. She leaned over to kiss Beca softly at first before picking up the intensity. Beca soon opened her eyes and say Chloe kissing her; she decided to return the kisses. Pretty soon clothes were flying everywhere and Chloe was kissing Beca's neck hard enough to leave a mark, she wanted the whole world to know that Beca was hers. She soon started moving down Beca's body kissing her breasts, then her stomach, before making her way down to Beca's cunt and saw her lips were glistening from being so wet. She lowered her mouth to it and moved her tongue in a fast motion and could hear Beca's loud moans in pleasure. She used her fingers to press down on Beca's clit and with her flickering tongue and her hand pressing down, Beca soon succumbed to a pretty big orgasm. Once they were done Chloe moved back up to Beca and kissed her letting her taste her own juices. Beca offered to return the favor but Chloe told her another time she had an errand to run.

Chloe made her way out of Beca's place and made her way over a seedier part of town where Tom kept his offices. One there she barreled her way into his office and started to yell at him.

"Dammit Tom just leave me and Beca alone" Chloe yelled

Tom just smiled at her and replied, "Chloe I am not sure what you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean; I am not going to work for you and to help take down Beca's agency." Chloe spat

"Oh but you will, in fact if you don't you risk me coming after Beca and you don't want that do you, putting her in harm's way? If you help me her agency will be destroyed but she should come out ok. Just get me the files I want and we will be good." Tom told her

"Go to hell" Chloe replied as she left the building

"You got a week otherwise things get really bad" Tom told her

Chloe left not knowing what to do.

Over at Stacie's Benji and Stacie had just finished round 3 and were now talking.

"So was this a onetime thing or something more? I mean I am cool with either" Benji stuttered

"You're cute" Stacie said with a laugh

"What does that mean?" Benji asked

"Means I think we can continue this, may be a good thing for me I seemed to have a habit of dating jerks, and besides being nice you are pretty good in bed" Stacie told him

"Well a buddy gave me a Sex for Dummies who's laughing now" Benji replied

"Well what do you want to do today?" Stacie asked

"I dunno I need to go do some shopping" Benji replied

"Ohh I love shopping, see we are totally compatible" Stacie squealed

Fat Amy was back at the office after a fun night with Bumper when she felt someone enter her doorway. She turned around to see a gloomy Chloe standing there and asked her what was wrong.

"Fat Amy we need to talk" Chloe told her

 _A/N: So I got to say I love BeChloe as much as anyone but one thing I've noticed is in a lot of these stories Jesse is a jerk or abusive or a psychopath. Now people can write about whatever they want to but I'm just wondering why? He always seemed like a pretty good guy in the movies, is it just because he and Beca were canon? And yes I know Tom was also pretty nice in the brief scene we saw him but I needed a bad guy. I wonder if I just answered my own question. Also as much as I like BeChloe I never got the Aubrey and Stacie pairing, again not bashing it and if you like it cool but could someone explain why they think those two have chemistry? Just wondering. I guess I put Aubrey and Jesse together because the actors seem to work well together. As for the Stacie and Benji pairing I'm not sure why that happened but just seemed to. Anyways all for now._


End file.
